


these tornadoes are for you

by sci_fis



Series: Inspired by Siken [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Richard Siken, M/M, tweet-length ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sci_fis/pseuds/sci_fis
Summary: Desire driving his hands right into your body.Hush, my sweet. These tornadoes are for you.You wanted to think of yourself as someone who did these kinds of things.You wanted to be in loveand he happened to get in the way.-- Richard Siken





	these tornadoes are for you

Sam thinks he's falling in love, but he isn't. Loving Dean is like crashing into a solid brick wall Wile E style and seeing stars, pain so warm and tender it shapes a new person out of him, glass-blown and fragile, leaving him starving for something that hasn't been found yet.


End file.
